Blam ficlets
by SageK
Summary: my short Blam fics...maybe some day to be longer. Some of these are just snippets of WIPS!
1. Breakdown

Driving from Seattle to Chicago through a bunch of places he'd never seen before (Idaho, Montana, North Dakota etc.) had seemed a great adventure when Blaine had thought of it, not so much as he sat in his broken down car in the middle of God only knew where at 10:30 at night. He hadn't seen another car for over 30 minutes and he knew he'd heard some kind of wild animal howling about 10 minutes ago, so walking for help was out.

He was resigning himself to sleeping in the car when he saw a set of headlights approaching in the distance…and pull to a stop nearby. A tall, lean figure wearing a stetson slid out of the cab of a tow truck and made his way toward Blaine, silhouetted by the headlights. Blaine swallowed when he noted the shape at the man's hip, fairly sure that it was a holstered hand gun.

"You okay in there, Mr?" a voice said and the man bent to peer into the car. He had a nice face, didn't look like an ax murderer…then again, didn't they say serial killers were usually handsome?

"Fine!" he replied, weighing his options and not liking any of them. "I, uh…"

Then the man suddenly let out a bark of laughter. "Oh!" he said, fishing in a pocket and pulling out a wallet and holding it up to Blaine's window. It was a badge and ID, identifying the man as a deputy sheriff. "I just got off duty and my neighbor Burt asked if I could drive the rig out here to pick you up. He owns the repair shop and I help out if I'm available."

Letting out a breath of relief, Blaine opened the door and clambered out. "How did you know I was here?"

"Ms. P saw you and called Burt," the young man said, stowing his badge and holding out a hand. "Sam Evans."

"Blaine Anderson…I have no idea what's wrong with the car. It's a rental," he said apologetically. Not that he knew much about any cars, but hey, it sounded better to blame the rental.

Sam nodded and opened the hood, checking a few things before re-emerging with a shrug. "Don't see anything obviously wrong. I'll tow it to Burt's and he'll look at it in the morning," he said, then hooked his thumbs in his belt loop and tipped his head as he looked at Blaine. "Panther Inn is closed by now, so you can crash in my spare room if you like."

For a moment, Blaine gaped at him, then said, "Thanks…yeah. Thank you."

Okay, so he was going to spend the night at the home of a hunky cowboy/sheriff. Maybe his great adventure was turning out nicely after all.


	2. Put the record on

When Sam moved back to New York (not coincidentally the day Blaine called him in tears over a big fight and break up with Kurt), they needed to find an apartment and fast, so they wound up moving into a run-down little place over a small used records store. Sure, the heating wasn't great, but they had running water, electricity and it was pretty clean.

Plus, they got to listen to the awesome music that drifted up from the store below. As Blaine recovered from his broken heart, he joined Sam more and more often in singing and playing along and soon the owner offered them a space to play in the store.

It wasn't a paying gig and they only played when Sam wasn't working and Blaine wasn't in school, but sometimes customers tossed a bit of money into Sam's guitar case…at least until the day a music producer happened upon one of their sets.

They celebrated signing a record contract with a bottle champagne in their little apartment and shared their first kiss as they danced around living room to the sounds of Peaceful Easy Feeling by the Eagles.

A few years later, they danced to that same song at their wedding.


	3. Hockey Sam

"Sold!"

"Kitty!" Blaine hissed, flushing as the other attendees of the charity auction glanced over at him as he apparently placed a winning bid for a date with Sam Evan's the star center for the Kentucky Wildcats.

Rolling her eyes, Kitty said, "Oh come on, you know you want him."

Blaine glared. "I want not to get killed by a pissed off hockey player who wanted a date with someone whose IQ is smaller than her cup size."

She raised a brow. "That analogy doesn't work and the boy isn't gonna kill you…except in the really good way. No way is he 100% straight."

Embarrassed, Blaine went up and gave Sam a tentative smile and held out his hand to shake. "Hi, uh, looks like we're having dinner. I'm…."

"Blaine," Sam piped up, plush lips forming a devastating smile. "I know. I saw you in West Side Story."

Shocked, Blaine asked, "Really? You saw it?"

Sam nodded. "Like, 4 times. You were really something."

"Thank you," Blaine replied, touched as he reminded himself to send Kitty a thank you card. From the way Sam was smiling ant him and still holding onto his hand, he was pretty sure she'd been right.

_11_

_16:_

_2_


	4. Grocery Store

Summary: S2 AU ~ Post Duets – Kurt and Burt bump into Sam while shopping. Sam is with Stevie, Stacy and Blaine AU set post 2x04

* * *

"Dad," Kurt said, looking at the package of sausages in his father's hand and crossing his arms. "That's definitely not on the heart healthy diet your doctor prescribed."

His father sighed. "A man can't live on tofu and fish alone, Kiddo."

"Plenty of vegetables are perfectly acceptable."

"The turkey sausage is awesome and has a lot less fat," a familiar voice piped up, startling Kurt.

Sam Evans, the cute new boy in Glee was smiling at him as he leaned his arms on the handle of a cart that contained a large selection of fruits and veggies. A small, tow headed boy was clinging to the front of the cart and he chirped, "Can we get bacon, Sammy? I wanna make BLT's!"

"Sure, go grab it," Sam replied and the boy hurried to the case, snatching up a package of lean, turkey bacon with a big grin.

"Sam," Kurt said by way of greeting. "How nice to see you! Helping with the shopping too, I see."

"Mom and Dad both work a lot, so I help with this stuff when I can," Sam said easily and Kurt thought it spoke well of him that he took on responsibilities at home and didn't sound resentful about having to do so.

"Sammy's way better than a babysitter," the little boy piped up, making Sam grin and ruffle his hair.

"Aw, thanks Stevie! This is my friend Kurt," Sam said and Stevie immediately waved happily.

"Nice to meet you," Kurt replied, then motioned to his dad. "Sam, Stevie, this is my dad."

"Burt," Dad said and shook Sam's hand hard, giving him a measured look. "You're in Glee with Kurt, right? And football with Finn?"

"Yessir," Sam said, slightly slurred drawl touching the words. "Best parts of school."

Kurt tried to intervene, but he knew his dad was going to interrogate the poor boy simply because Finn had told him that Kurt might have been nurturing a teeny, innocent crush.

Really, he had learned not to be a creepy stalker.

"You don't like your classes?" Dad said with a small frown. "Education is important."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Oh, I know. I try really hard…but, well, I'm smart enough to know I'm not very smart."

That was…pretty terrible to hear. Kurt could admit that he didn't really know Sam, but he'd been nothing but kind, friendly and unquestioningly accepting, so of course Kurt didn't like hearing him sound so resigned about himself.

"What did I just hear come out of your mouth, Samuel Evans?" A new voice said and Kurt blinked at the handsome, dark haired boy who was approaching, hand in hand with a little blonde girl. "Do I have to make you watch the self-love movie again…Oh, wow, that sounded so wrong."

Sam snorted as the little girl looked up at the boy. "Why is it wrong, Blaine? Mommy and Daddy say we're s'posed to always love ourselves!"

Through repressed snickers, Sam managed to say, "My sister, Stacy, and Blaine. Guys, this is my friend Kurt, from school, and his dad, Mr. Hummel."

Little Stacy waved, her question forgotten, and Blaine smiled. "Kurt? From Glee? Sam said your Le Jazz Hot was amazing."

"He did?" Kurt asked, smiling, pleased and shocked that Sam had mentioned his performance to the other boy. Turning to the blond, he said, "Thank you, Sam."

The taller boy shrugged. "Honestly, I thought you should have won…though Mercedes and Santana were amazing."

"So were you and Quinn," Kurt told him because they had been very sweet together. "How was your date?"

Blaine grinned. "Yeah, how was your date?"

"It wasn't a date," Sam huffed, shoving playfully at the smirking boy's shoulder.

"Sammy, can we have a cookie?" Stacy asked, pointing over to the bakery counter where the jar of cookies was visible.

"Stay where I can see you," Sam instructed and watched as the two little Evans children scampered off.

To Kurt's shock, Blaine touched Sam's arm, hand lingering, as he smiled fondly. "You are so adorable with them. I'm never going to get over that."

Sam blushed. "I'm their big brother. I'm not doing anything special."

"Well, considering Coop, I think you're extraordinary," Blaine continued, words bringing a heart-breakingly adorable smile to Sam's face.

"So," Kurt heard his father ask in a slow, slightly confused tone, "How do you two know each other? Do you go to McKinley, Blaine?"

"Oh, no. Dalton, the all-boys academy over in Westerville. Sam went there last year," Blaine said easily, squeezing Sam's arm.

Then Sam continued, saying something that made Kurt draw a quick, stunned breath despite his nascent suspicions. "We've been together for…nine months, right?" Sam asked Blaine, who nodded. Expression shifting, Sam called out, "Stacy, one cookie!"

Ignoring that last statement, Kurt breathed, "You're gay?"

"I am," Blaine agreed, then tossed a thumb at Sam. "He's bi…or something similar on the spectrum of sexuality."

* * *

WIP


	5. Blizzard

Stepping into the hall of McKinley, Blaine gave himself a shake, trying to dislodge the snow that had accumulated on the shoulders of his pea coat. It was snowing quite heavily and frigid out (he expected they'd soon be calling school off at noon), a bad day to forget his gloves.

He kept spares in his locker of course, but that didn't help his red, raw half frozen fingers any. They were so cold they burned.

Sam was standing by his locker, contemplating something inside it, when Blaine approached. Struck with a sudden sense of whimsy, Blaine stepped close and slid his icy hands up under Sam's shirts, planting his palms on the smooth, blessedly warm skin of Sam's back.

"Ah!" Sam let out a yelp, jumping away from Blaine's hands and bouncing off of his locker. Turning around, he gasped, "Dude, what the hell?"

Holding up his hands, Blaine tried to look pathetic. "Cold hands. I forgot my gloves and my fingers hurt."

Scowl melting away, Sam's eyes went wide. "Those were your hands! Gimme!"

Not waiting for Blaine to react, Sam grabbed his hands, folding his own bigger, warm palms around them and rubbing. Then he tried to speed up the process, by raising Blaine's hands to his mouth and blowing warm air on them.

"Morning!" Brittany chirped, appearing at Blaine's side and watching what Sam was doing. After a moment, she shrugged and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Brittany," he greeted her, to used to her behavior to be totally thrown. "What was that for?"

She seemed puzzled. "Well, Sam's kissing your hands, so I thought we were kissing you good morning."

"Blaine forgot his gloves," Sam said, removing his lips and continuing to vigorously rub Blaine's hands. "He's half frozen."

"Oh," Brittany replied, giving Blaine a look. "Well, that wasn't very smart. Give me a hand."

Sam surrendered Blaine's left hand to Brittany, who sucked in a breath and tucked his hand into her shirt, against her stomach. Over her uniform, she continued to rub his fingers briskly. Sam quickly followed her example and Blaine found himself standing in the hall, both his hands up the shirts of two of the hottest people in school.

Both of who were too guileless to realize the inherent humor of the situation. Sometimes he envied their sunny outlook on life…not that he didn't think they were far more complex, but their default states seemed to be happy.

"Why do we have school today?" Brittany was asking intently. "It's Friday and they'll send us home soon anyhow."

"I don't know," Blaine said. He agreed that making them come in was foolish. "The Weather Channel says the storm system is looping around and will be here all weekend."

Brittany frowned. "I don't trust the weather man. He's a mean wizard."

It took Blaine a moment to realize that she thought the meteorologist actually cause the weather instead of just predicting it. He was about to comment when he saw Sam shaking his head slightly.

They had learned that sometimes it was best just to go along with Brittany…either that or Sam had questioned her evil, weather wizard theory in the past and didn't want to hear that reasoning again.

* * *

WIP


	6. Protective Sam

Sam was a big guy.

Not almost absurdly tall like Finn or muscled bulkily like Puck, but he was still tall and broad shouldered, body covered in toned, sleek muscle. It was almost possible to ignore that when they were goofing around, watching movies, reading comics or splitting a pizza at the food court. Ignoring Sam's body was for the best, especially when they were alone, because…Well, reasons.

So, he tried to limit his awareness of Sam as anything but his BFF and partner in nerd-dom and he thought he was doing a good job of it on that particular day…at least until one of Sam's big hands wrapped around his wrist.

Startled, Blaine looked up from his pizza to see that Sam had abandoned his relaxed slouch in favor of sitting up straight, shoulders squared and jaw set. His green eyes were narrowed as he gazed off at something behind Blaine.

"Sam," he asked, unsure, "what…."

"Just a sec, dude," Sam rumbled, eyes tracking to the side and Blaine watched him glare a guy out the main doors. Once the middle aged man had skulked off, Sam relaxed, releasing Blaine's arm.

"What was that?"

Sam seemed to take a moment to think of how to word things. "When I was working at Stallions, I learned how to spot certain…types of people. That dude was giving you a total 'Red-Alert-unwanted-bad-touching-is-about-to-happen' look."

* * *

WIP


	7. Flirty Sebastian

"Seriously though Sam, are you okay?" Blaine asked, pushing his coffee aside and leaning towards Sam.

The blond sighed. "Yeah. I mean, I'm sad. I love Britt, but I always knew she was still in love with Santana," he said softly, dunking his tea bag in and out of his cup. "But that's my thing, right? I fall for people who love someone else or who have there eye on something bigger and better."

"Well now, that doesn't sound likely."

Blaine looked up, surprised to see Sebastian standing by their table. The Warbler was peering down at Sam with interest as he continued, "I don't think we've met directly and, to be honest, you never registered as anything other than pretty scenery with a sinful mouth, but then I found out you had a hand in uncovering Clarington's steroid plot. Bravo, Blondie. You're clearly more than that pretty face and slightly confused expression would imply."

"Sebastian," Blaine greeted him, narrowing his eyes. The Warbler could be very cutting and Blaine didn't want him lobbing insults at Sam. "Can we help you?"

He shrugged and took a seat at their table. "No. I just heard what Sam here was saying and wanted to add my thoughts. I may have looked you up after the scandal broke," Sebastian said, gazing at Sam speculatively. "I was impressed and that's no easy feat. Stepping up to take care of your family…that just reeks of integrity and values."

"Thanks?" Sam replied, clearly not sure if he was being complimented or insulted. Blaine was fairly sure it was a little bit of both.

"Why did you go along with the cheating?" Blaine asked, not liking the way Sebastian was still eyeing Sam. Unconsciously, he shifted closer to his friend.

"I didn't want to get kicked out like Trent," Sebastian said with a little frown. "I wasn't fond of the idea, but Hunter insisted it would give us the edge…Not all of us look like fitness models without the extra help."

He tipped his cup at Sam as he said that and Sam smiled a bit in return, cautiously pleased by the praise.

No. Blaine wanted to pull Sam away, wanted to keep Sebastian from eyeing the golden skin stretched taut over impressive biceps or the long, muscular lines of his torso, hinted at enticingly by his slightly snug t-shirt….

Blaine knew he was being silly, but he couldn't help it.

And why was Sebastian touching Sam?!

Leaning in, Sebastian had laid a hand on Sam's forearm as he commented, "If you ever think about switching teams or even a little experimenting, give me a call."

Oh God. That wasn't even a thinly veiled innuendo.

"Sebastian, leave him alone," Blaine said, irritated that he had just hit on Sam so blatantly.

For some reason, Sam seemed amused. "Who says I need to choose a team?"

What?

"Really? Well, that's interesting," Sebastian said with a grin, fingers tracing the thick muscles that led toward Sam's wrist. "Can I interest you in…."

"No. Remember, I'm the guy who falls for people whose hearts already belong to someone else. Plus, you almost took Blaine's eye out with that rock salt Slushee last year and I still want to kick your ass for that, but I won't because he wouldn't like that," Sam said sternly and Sebastian pulled his hand back.

Clearly, he wasn't interested in even a potential ass kicking. Pouting, Sebastian said, "And here I thought we were all getting along."

"Stop groping Sam and we'll be fine," Blaine replied, still rolling Sam's words over in his head.

Sam heaved a sigh and turned to Blaine. "So that's a no on hitting him? Cuz I totally will if you want…."

"Oh my God, really?" Sebastian suddenly crowed, an amused smile spreading across his face as he glanced back and forth between Blaine and Sam. "That's just…a very hot mental image for the spank bank."

Sam gaped at him and Blaine blushed, saying, "Stop it."

"Oh, come on," Sebastian purred. "You can't tell me some part of you didn't like having big, strapping Sam here offer to step up in your defense. I could cut the UST at this table with a knife. Why are you two not locked in a room doing wonderfully hot and naughty things to each other?"

Blaine stared, wide eyed and blurted, "Sam just got out of a relationship!"

* * *

WIP


	8. Soulmates

Of Course everyone noticed the day Tina came in smiling like she hadn't done in a long, long time. When Artie asked about it, she gleefully informed them that she and Mike had reunited, as soulmates were bound to do.

When she said that, she had smiled reassuringly at Blaine and he returned the grin. He did still consider Kurt his soulmate, of course, but he had come to wonder if that assured of a happy ending. They had been broken up for a long time now and Kurt had a new boyfriend and Blaine was honestly happy for him.

"Santana's my soulmate," Brittany announced and Blaine snapped his head around, worried about how hurt Sam might be by her statement. The blond boy simply shrugged as though Brit hadn't said anything unexpected.

Then something shocking happened.

Sugar turned to Sam, clearly curious about his take on the whole soulmate thing and asked, "How about you Sam?"

After thinking for a moment, Sam said, "My soulmate…well, out of everyone I know, I'd say Blaine."

"What?" Blaine asked, startled but more than a little touched.

Sam shrugged again. "It's about a deep connection, right? Feeling close and trust and love…It doesn't have to be about sex. I know your soulmate is Kurt, dude, but…we're platonic soulmates."

* * *

WIP


End file.
